Fiber distribution frames and wall mount cabinets are commonly used items of optical hardware for the interconnection of optical fiber jumpers with other jumpers and optical fiber cables. One common design of optical hardware includes connector panels that may include 6 to 12 connector adapters that receive optical fiber connectors in a mating relationship. A cabinet or frame may include several of these panels so that anywhere up to a hundred or so jumpers may be extending from the hardware. These jumpers then need to be routed to other locations. The orderly management of these jumpers is needed to prevent a "rat's nest" from forming on the optical hardware and allow for access and tracing of the jumpers. Optical hardware commonly uses rows of flexible fingers that define routing spaces for jumpers to aid in management of the jumpers. However, a common drawback of some optical hardware is the lack of any strain relief for the jumpers. Therefore a need exists for a means to provide for strain relief of optical fiber jumpers while still allowing for management of the jumpers. Additionally, because space is typically at a premium in optical hardware, a need exists for the strain relieving to be provided in a manner that takes up minimal space in the hardware and that is easy to use by installers of the optical hardware.